


Close Quarters

by OhNoHello



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: Dedue and Ashe get trapped in a closet.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I had a bad day yesterday and needed to get my frustrations out. Someone mentioned on Yes Chef how Ashe and Dedue need to get locked in a closet, so I figured hey I'd write a quick PWP where Dedue and Ashe get trapped in a closet and whoops tripped and now its 4.6K bc I have no chill. 
> 
> I did not edit this AT. ALL. And it probably shows.

Ashe’s back strained like a bow as he carried the big tub of spent grain back to the pantry. It would be used for breakfast the next morning, but for the night it would need to stay in a dark cool place. He waddled, looking around the sides to see where he was going, and slipped into the tiny back room. 

Something big tapped him on the back, just hard enough to send him forward into the shelving. 

“Oh excuse me, I didn’t see you there.” 

Dedue had three sacks of the unused grain piled high in his arms. He’d been outside at the mill and Ashe hadn’t expected him back yet. Even with his height and his strength, Dedue exerted himself with those big bags and had blocked his view as Ashe had. 

“Thats quite alright,” Ashe laughed. 

“Do you need me to. . .” Dedue took a step back to give Ashe enough room to leave, but Ashe only waved his hand. 

“No no, just put them down here,” he said, pointing next to the barrel of spent grain. 

Dedue walked into the dark of the pantry to do just that, effectively trapping Ashe inside. He merely leaned into the corner to give Dedue space to work, completely hidden in shadow. 

The bags of grain hit the floor with a soft _thud_ and Dedue slapped the dust off his hands. He rose to his full height and looked down at his friend. 

Dedue towered over Ashe to the point where Ashe had to crane his neck to meet his eyes. Even the dark of the pantry, shadowed by the soft glow of the dying kitchen fires, Ashe could still see the finer details of Dedue’s face. The way his pale eyes caught the light, the glimmer of his earring. The kindness in his expression. 

Ashe breathed in deep, maintaining a polite smile, and hoped secret feelings weren’t revealed. It was difficult to hold them back at that proximity. 

“Well we should probably-” 

The pantry door slammed shut. The two of them stood in the abject darkness of the small room, staring at the door, and listened to a secure _ka-thunk_ of the wooden door barricade securing into place. 

“Ah!” Ashe said quietly. 

Dedue hummed and tried to push open the door. It didn’t budge. He pressed again, throwing his shoulder into it, but still it didn’t move. Only the slight rattle to the frame. 

“Uh excuse me!” Ashe called out. “We’re in here!” 

Only silence responded. 

Dedue reared back to ram against the door again, but only succeeded in pushing Ashe against the shelving. Canned goods and a bag of rice toppled from the shelving, raining down on Ashe’s head. 

“Ah!” Ashe cried out. 

“Oh sorry!” Dedue said, reaching out to protectively lean over him. 

That only made things worse. Ashe opened his eyes wide, face to face with Dedue’s ample chest. He smelled of the floral mixture he used in the baths, the one he specially ground from his garden. Ashe’s eyes grew heavy in the scent of it. 

Outside the door was the hiss of smoke as the last gasps of the fires were put out. Ashe gasped. He reached around Dedue to push at the door, but only managed to press his finger tips against the wood. 

“We’re in here!” he called out again. 

Dedue banged his fist against the door and it rattled in its hinges, but no one came. 

“Is anyone out there!?” Ashe called out again. 

“The wood is pretty thick,” Dedue observed. 

“Well thats bad design,” Ashe huffed. 

What little light they had through the crack in the door simmered low until they were bathed in pure pitch. They quieted, listening to distant footsteps retreat on the far side of the hall. Until all that was left was their heavy breaths. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the kitchen close up that fast,” Ashe said. 

“And technically you still haven’t,” Dedue said. 

Ashe gave him a wry smile that Dedue couldn’t see. 

“Can you break down the door?” he asked. 

“I don’t have enough room to ram the door,” Dedue said. “But maybe I can press it open?” 

“Worth a shot,” Ashe said. 

“Back up against the wall,” Dedue said. 

“Huh?” 

Dedue turned to face the door, placing both palms against the wood. He shifted, bracing himself against the floor, and Ashe understood. To fully get the leverage he needed, Dedue, who already took up so much space, had to use all of the small area they had. Front leg bent as he leaned forward, but his back leg stretched out. Ashe tried to give him as much room as possible, his back flush against the selfless wall, but it still wasn’t enough. Dedue’s foot slid between Ashe’s. 

Dedue groaned and strained as he pushed on the wood. As Ashe’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Dedue’s shape, appearing fully formed from the shadows. The way he jacket strained across his back, how his head dropped between his shoulders, his large hands splayed against the door. 

That tree trunk of a thigh leaning back and back between Ashe’s legs. 

Dedue stopped his struggle, but before Ashe could fully relax, Dedue popped the buttons on his jacket. He pulled it off and rolled up his sleeves, revealing carefully built forearms. 

Dedue leaned back into position. 

Ashe turned his head and closed his eyes. He felt Dedue’s foot nudge his own and spread his legs wider just to avoid any further contact. He could feel the warmth of Dedue, his body heat filling up the small space. Growing closer and closer to the heated spot between his legs. 

Ashe peered and all he could see was the black hulking mass of Dedue's silhouette. The sheer amount of space he took practically filling the pantry, reducing Ashe to his lone patch of wall. Even that wasn't safe. 

Ashe couldn't see very much, but he could see the shapely ass inching closer with every ounce of effort placed on the door. 

Ashe slammed his eyes shut and looked away again. 

With a barked cry, Dedue heaved one more shove at the door. Wood cracked and groaned. 

"Did you do it?" Ashe asked with excitement. 

"No," Dedue said. He picked a splinter from the door. "The bar is too strong." 

"Oh." Ashe could look in front of him again, with some space between them, but not much. He swallowed at their proximity. "Maybe we could take it off its hinges?"

"They're on the outside," Dedue said blandly. 

"Damn."

Dedue quirked an eyebrow at the swear. Ashe was too busy keeping his mind occupied to notice.

"Let me try something," he said. 

Ashe attempted to move forward, thinking the space between Dedue and the shelves was enough. He was wrong. With the first step, Ashe was instantly pressed against his friend and got first hand knowledge just how hard that body was. Ashe froze. Slowly he titled his chin up to meet clear blue eyes. With how wide they were, they were easy to make out. Even in the dark. 

Ashe cleared his throat. 

"excuse me," he said quietly.

"oh yes sorry," Dedue rumbled.

They did an odd sort of side shuffle dance, both trying desperately not to touch, not to grind against one another, but with the space allotted them it was near impossible. Every brush off fabric, every slip of skin against skin conjured little jolts of surprise and small apologies. 

Ashe fretted that Dedue might notice what their predicament had done to him. 

Once their places had been switched, Ashe focused on the crack in the door. He could just make out the darkened shape of the barricade. 

"Hand me your belt," he said. 

". . . what?" Dedue deadpanned. 

"Your belt." Ashe held his hand out, without looking. "Mine would be too short." 

After a long pregnant pause, Dedue finally clicked his belt open and the leather sung as it slid off his body. He handed it over. 

Ashe slid the tip through the crack in the door and tossed it over the barricade. Using dexterous long fingers, he pulled the belt back in and attempted to heave the wooden beam up. 

Seeing exactly what he was up to, Dedue aided in Ashe's efforts. He wrapped his arms around Ashe, his big hands practically encapsulating Ashe's own. That floral clean smell dominated over the dry goods of the pantry, dominated over Ashe's whole world. Dedue's big body was almost flush against Ashe's back. 

He needed to get out of there. Soon. Before he no longer had any secrets left to keep. 

"One. Two. Three HEAVE!" 

They both pulled on the belt, but the barricade only thunked futilely in its hold. 

"I think there's a lock," Dedue said. 

Ashe huffed out a sigh and gave up his attempts. Dedue stepped back and the lack of his body heat against Ashe's back left him with a cold spot. 

"If I could reach it I could pick it," Ashe muttered. 

"What was that?" Dedue asked. 

Ashe grumbled and rested his head against the door. Slowly, carefully, he turned in place, his shoulder brushing against Dedue. Every little miniscule touch had Ashe acutely aware of just how close and hard and _big_ Dedue was. He leaned against the door and slowly looked up. 

"So," he said. "We're stuck in here." 

"Hm," Dedue grunted. "We might be in here for the whole night." 

Ashe dropped his head again and licked his lips. That prospect simultaneously seemed horrible and not that bad. He slowly scanned his way up Dedue's body again. What Ashe wouldn't give to lean forward against it. To press this face into Dedue's chest and grab handfuls of muscle. To have those big hands trail down his back, down, down to Ashe's secret spots. To fully press his body against Dedue's, to grind against it, to really see how much his neck had to strain just to look up. 

Ashe's pants were officially too tight.

"Are you alright?" Dedue asked. 

"Yeah," Ashe tried to laugh it off. "I've just been on my feet for the last few hours. I suppose I'm a little tired?" 

"Why don't you sit?" Dedue offered. 

Ashe looked around at the miniscule space they shared. 

"There should be just enough room for at least you to sit," Dedue said and held out his hand. 

That consideration only added fuel to Ashe's growing fire. 

He took Dedue's offered hand and together they gingerly moved so there was just enough space for Ashe to slide to the stone floor. He rested on his knees, settling in place, when he saw it. 

There, not mere inches in front of his face, was the clear and evident proof that Dedue was in the same awkward position as Ashe. 

Dedue stiffened at Ashe's sudden lack of movement.

"I uh. . ." Dedue cleared his throat. "I apologize." 

Ashe only stared. In the dark it was difficult to make out exact shapes and sizes, but Ashe could tell. 

Dedue was. . . proportional. 

He let his hand slide slowly from Dedue's, his eyes not leaving the tented pants in front of him. A slow smile creeped on the corners of his face. Fascination and curiosity instantly replacing any sense of shame. 

"Please disregard . . . that," Dedue said, trying his hardest to back as far away as he could. "I'll try to–" 

Ashe grabbed Dedue's wrist. He tilted his head up, hoping what little light they had illuminated his excitement. 

"Would you like some help with that?" he asked. 

"I. . ." Dedue choked. "I. . . I wouldn't want to impose." 

"It's no mind." Ashe slid his hand over Dedue's hip. He slowly rose to his knees, configuring himself much better suited for a very different activity. "If it's alright with you, of course." 

Ashe was already going for his strings. 

Dedue seemed to fret, until he gave in. Ashe could feel more than see Dedue's nod. 

"Of course," Dedue said. 

Without looking away, Ashe pulled the knot on Dedue's pants free. He made quick work to loosen the lacing and shifted the fabric lower on those wide hips. Just enough so that Ashe could reach in and receive his prize. 

Dedue’s cock was thick and heavy in his hand. Precum weeped from the cock head. At Ashe’s touch, Dedue whimpered. He _whimpered_. It was a sound so foreign from the big man and it did so much more to spur Ashe on. 

Ashe slid his hand slowly up and down the shaft, just to get a feel for it. Surprisingly soft and wide enough that it sat in his hand perfectly. He slid his thumb over Dedue’s slit, smearing precum to lubricate his ministrations. 

There was one way to make it slicker. 

Ashe picked up speed, tightening his grip just enough to make a snug little pull on Dedue’s foreskin. He looked back up the large expanse of a man and smiled wide. He hoped it was visible in the dark. 

“Ashe,” Dedue choked. He could see Ashe’s smile and could probably see it grow wider still. 

Ashe leaned forward. He lolled out his tongue, his eyes never leaving Dedue, and slowly placed the heavy cock head just on his tongue. He pushed his head forward, taking more and more of the dick into his mouth at a glacial pace, all while jerking up and down the shaft. Once it was in far enough, Ashe sealed his lips around Dedue’s dick and fluttered his eyes back up to Dedue. He could barely see his face, but the quickened breath filled the small space. Not unlike when he was training. Ashe had him strained that hard. 

Ashe’s lips curled in a small pleased smile. He’d done this to Dedue, he’d dragged this man down here with him. Filled with a strange sense of pride, Ashe started moving. 

Ashe slid his mouth up and down Dedue’s cock, let his mouth salivate around it, wettening the dick that sat thick on his tongue. He jerked the base in quick little tugs, tightening the ring of his hand to encourage a happy end. Dedue’s quick breaths, a small little whine that Ashe could never imagine in his wildest dreams, all of it spurred him on. A restraint cheer from the sideline. 

“Ashe,” Dedue breathed again and carded thick fingers into his hair. 

Ashe leaned into the touch, moaning and he twisted his head around Dedue’s dick. 

Dedue rested his hand fully on Ashe’s head and sighed, finally releasing a weight of apprehension. His hips shifted and every little micromovement had his dick touching new and different parts of Ashe. Ashe tilted his head, pushing up into Dedue’s touch, and pocketed the cock into his cheek. There, with every bob of Ashe’s mouth up and down, up and down, the cock head slid across the wet interior, pushing his cheek out. 

Dedue’s quiet little breaths were turning into quiet little moans, panting Ashe’s name like a mantra. 

Ashe’s mind was settling, falling into the rhythm, and he could think of next moves. Until an idea, a want, popped fully formed in his head. Never one to back down from a challenge, Ashe settled against his heels, grabbed Dedue’s hips, and straighted his head. Once again, taking it as slow as he could, he pushed his way down Dedue’s dick. 

“Oh Ashe,” Dedue said. “You don’t. . .” 

Dedue’s hand was tense on the back of his head, fingers unknowingly pulled on his hair. 

But that wouldn’t stop him. Ashe was nothing but determined. He pushed and pushed until Dedue’s cock hit the back of his throat, and still he moved forward. Huffing heavily out his nose, eager to get the whole thing into his mouth. And he did not stop until his nose hit the nestled bush of white hair at the base of Dedue’ cock. 

Mouth completely full, satisfied in completely his goal, Ashe closed his eyes and moaned happily. He bathed in the noises that Dedue made, let them shower over him like so much praise. He tried to swallow, his tongue undulating along the underside of Dedue’s cock, and Dedue gasped. It twitched, deep in Ashe’s mouth, and Ashe gagged on the thick member. He coughed, but didn’t let up. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Dedue asked, fretting, and that hand left the back of Ashe’s head. As if he was keeping him there. 

Ashe slowly pulled off, taking his time and curling his tongue as he went. He slid off the dick, gasping for air. A trail of precum connected from the end of Dedue’s dick and his tongue. 

“Don’t be,” he said, as if deep from a dream. 

Ashe went for Dedue’s hand, to put it back into its rightful place, to move in on that dick again, but Dedue stopped him. 

“Ashe,” he said, more of a command than a moan of pleasure. 

Ashe looked up, joyous to see just how ruined Dedue was. 

“Come up here please,” Dedue said, taking Ashe’s hand in his own. 

Dedue practically lifted Ashe up to his feet. Ashe couldn’t believe how sore his knees had gotten from kneeling on the ground for such a short amount of time. 

Once upright, he could once again look Dedue in the eyes. He smiled, simply basking in the smoldering glare he was under. Dedue was hesitating, but Ashe patiently waited, knowing it was only a matter of time before the big man kissed him. 

Dedue finally moved in, pressing his lips against Ashe’s, and Ashe was quick to reciprocate. He held fiercely to Dedue’s hand, pulling him closer. He reached up, looking for something to touch, wanting to feel Dedue’s skin, and skimmed the warmth of his neck. 

Dedue grabbed him by the wrist and pressed Ashe’s hand against the door. Then the other. Until Ashe was pinned under him, kissing him, moaning into his mouth. Ashe tasted Dedue’s tongue, pulled at his lip between his teeth, tilted his head this way and that to get just the right angle. It was so hard when he wanted to be so many places at once, but always _always_ under Dedue like that. 

Dedue pushed both of Ashe’s hands up and above his head, stretching Ashe out, until he could take both of those wrists into one grip. His hand trailed down Ashe’s side, pressing in tight and possessive. Ashe moaned and sighed and gave a whimper of his own when Dedue found the exposed skin of his flank. Fingers paused at the edge of Ashe’s pants. 

“Please,” Ashe begged between heated kisses. 

Dedue went straight in. Pushing past his belt, his hemline, straining the leather and fabric without care. Dedue found Ashe’s erection and grabbed hold. Ashe groaned, his head rocking forward and pressing into Dedue’s neck. 

“Oh Dedue,” he whined at the surprisingly soft pulls. 

Dedue pressed his nose into the side of Ashe’s face, into his hair, inhaling deep. Despite the constraints, he moved his hand with efficiency and grace. Pinned like that, pressed up against him like that, Ashe would have no problem coming right in his pants. 

Ashe pulled his head back, thunking it against the wood, until he could look Dedue in the eye. The sheer intensity he was under would help spur on a messy orgasm. 

“Dedue,” he said. When had he gotten so out of breath? “Dedue. Please. I want you. Take me.” 

Dedue’s eyes widen with shock that was more familiar on a battlefield. His hand stiled, he pressed too hard against Ashe’s wrists. For just a second, Ashe thought he may have gone too far. 

“Please,” he begged. 

Dedue moved, pulling out of Ashe’s pants and off him, scanning the shelving in the dark. His hands moved as quickly as he could, frantic with urgency. Ashe clicked off his belt and fumbled his pants down his legs, hopping as he tried to wrench off his boots in the small space. Dedue found a bottle of oil that was more suitable for cooking and cleaning grease off dirtied pans. It was going to make Ashe plenty dirty by the end of their little adventure. Ashe only managed one boot off, but that was enough for both of them. As he turned, Dedue was on him again, pressed up behind him. He nuzzled into Ashe’s neck, running his hand across Ashe’s hip, until he could grab a handful of his ass. 

Ashe moaned. He tilted his head and gave Dedue all the access he would need to worship his neck. 

The cork of the little bottle made a comical _pop_ as it was opened and not a second later, Dedue was rubbing the slick liquid around a wanting hole. Ashe moaned again, stimulated by the tongue tracing his neck, by his cock pressed against the door, by the finger that slowly slid into his ass. 

Ashe’s back arched, his legs spread, his head rocked back. Dedue pumped his finger in and out, toying with him, reveling in the new sensations. Before slipping in a second. 

“Yes,” Ashe hissed. He reached a hand around to grab Dedue by the back of his neck. “Yes Dedue. Thank you.” 

Dedue’s mouth pulled on his skin and Ashe found himself not caring if there would be bruises. Fingers spread, pushing and pulling him open, and Ashe knew there was no amount of preparation for that cock. Not when he was so needy, not when he needed it _right then._

“Please,” Ashe whined. “Please I’m ready.” 

Dedue hummed and added a third. Ashe sobbed and thunked his head against the door, not from the additional finger but out of sheer impatience. Dedue pressed his face against Ashe’s hair, something sweet and gentle and not at all in time with the rhythm of his fingers. He wrapped his arm around Ashe, pulling him up and close and flush against his body. Ashe panted, turning his head. It was a strain, but they found a way to line their mouths up once more in a sloppy wet kiss. 

“Ashe,” Dedue breathed into him. “The angle.” 

Ashe pulled back to stare up at Dedue. At that close he could see _everything_. 

“It might be better if I were to lift you,” Dedue suggested. 

Ashe’s eyes widened. 

“Yes please,” he said. 

Dedue tried to move, Ashe tried to move, but it was hard to rearrange themselves when they were so close. Dedue had just enough room to crouch, to link his arms under Ashe’s legs, and lift him up off the ground. Ashe grabbed onto one of the shelves, his still booted foot weighing him down, and held himself propped up. 

Dedue pulled Ashe wide and gently, slowly, carefully, lowered him onto his dick. 

Ashe’s breath choked in his throat. His eyes widened. He threw his head back against the shelving. Containers and bottles were pushed out of the way. He was stretched, widened, filled, and just when he thought there was no more, Dedue pressed in another inch. 

Finally Ashe moaned like his spirit was leaving his soul. 

“Ashe,” Dedue asked, sounding under just as much strain. “How are you doing?” 

Ashe slapped a hand on Dedue’s shoulder, gripping a fist full of fabric. 

“Magnificent,” he choked. 

His head lolled, eyes blinking to peer into the dark. Through the stars that danced over his vision, he could see Dedue. Could see the concern in his eyes, the want and hunger and restraint. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Ashe said. 

That was enough to spur his impromptu lover on. Dedue thrust once up into Ashe, enough to rock his whole body. The shelves buckled and something fell. But none of that mattered. Dedue fucked into him again. And again. And then nothing mattered anymore. 

Ashe gave all control of his body to Dedue. He could feel broad hands digging into the flesh of his ass. The strain of Dedue’s arms with ever lift and pound. How he would go up on his toes on just one leg to get the angle just right. Beating into Ashe again and again. 

The rice bag fell over and rice rained to the ground in a quiet waterfall. Something fell to its side and rolled off the shelf into the grain. The shelf lifted, wood clacking back down on its props. 

Ashe had no control over himself anymore. His head ragdolled back and forth, his mouth filled with spittle he couldn’t contain, he couldn’t catch a breath. All he had as the sheer mass that filled him so pleasantly over and over and over again. He moaned like an animal, bouncing with each thrust. Dedue’s own guttural groans matched in time with Ashe. 

Dedue’s strength was beginning to fall apart, losing his attention. Each drop onto his dick felt like he may fall and Ashe would not have minded that. Not in that moment. 

Pleasure filled in Ashe and he went for his own cock. He pulled on it, out of sync with Dedue’s thrusts. Between the pounding inside, hitting him _just_ right, and his own warm hand, Ashe knew he might not last long. 

Dedue surged forward and met Ashe’s mouth. Hot and wet and breathing heavy around each other’s tongues. 

“Ashe,” Dedue whined. “I. . .”

Dedue pressed his head against Ashe’s folding the smaller man practically in half, and spilled into him. His eyes squeezed shut and no noise, his fingers digging in bruises, moon shaped indents from his nails. Until finally he breathed again, a high pitched gasp that revealed just how helpless and lost Dedue was in that moment. Ashe’s own hand slowed down, just so he could watch the show. 

When Dedue recovered, he reached a shaking hand around Ashe’s body, letting his booted leg fall slack. Ashe yelped as he went lopsided, but it shifted into something more wanton when Dedue wrapped his hand around Ashe’s own, encapsulating his cock. They pumped him together, precum and sweat smearing around his dick and making the experience wet and hot. 

Ashe did not last long. 

His head hit the edge of a shelf when he threw it back, but there was nothing he could do to care. His vision blacked out, erasing any of the minute details in the dark. He moaned loud and long as his cum spurt onto his jacket, coating their entwined fingers. 

When it all died down, when there was nothing left, Ashe became painfully aware of how heavy their breathing was. He could feel the sweat from Dedue’s arms, the stickiness around their hands, the burn in his own muscles. 

Dedue looking at him in the dark like he was the only thing in the world. 

Ashe leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dedues. A small painful whine came from the big man and Ashe smiled against it. They leaned their heads together, breathing each other’s air. 

“I have wanted,” Dedue said between each breath. “To do that. For a long time.” 

Ashe looked up, his head moving at the speed of molasses. He blinked his eyes, unable to keep them open, and a honey sweet smile grew across his face. 

“Really?” he asked.

Dedue nodded. 

Ashe laughed and brushed the tips of his fingers across Dedue’s cheek. 

“Me too,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Yeah it should be–”

The door thunked open and Sylvain stood in its frame, holding up a candle. At the sight before him he froze, eyes wide, and his face a mask of a ghoulish grin. Ashe and Dedue stared at their friend with equal amounts of shock. Ashe still propped up against the shelves, Dedue’s flaccid dick still buried inside him. 

A can rolled off the shelf and bounced along the floor. 

Slowly, Sylvain closed the door. 

“Wait!” Ashe and Dedue cried out, scrambling over one another to not get locked in again.

**Author's Note:**

> End on a joke! 
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
